Austin Kemp
Austin Kemp is a character who appears in The Walking Dead: Haven. He is a member of the Kemp Family, alongside his father Ray, his brother Noah and sister Phoebe. Personality In contrast to his father and brother, Austin acts with uncertainty and often appears nervous when conversing with others. His almost erratic behaviour, switching between anxious and attempting to put up a confident front, along with nervous stammering suggests he is either extremely unsure of himself or has something to hide. Pre-Outbreak Austin was born in 1990 or 1991 while his father fought in the Gulf War. Upon his father's return due to injury, he was raised by both of his parents. At some point, Austin joined the Boy Scouts. When he was six or seven years old, his sister Phoebe was born, and his brother Noah was born when he was ten or eleven. He presumably attended school until the Outbreak. Post-Outbreak With his father being a doomsday prepper, it is likely the family hunkered down and Austin was sheltered during the early years of his brother's life. The Kemp family linked up with a larger group until Ray realised it was unsuitable to be around their new family. Austin escaped with his father and brother, but Phoebe was left behind and captured by the enemy group. Safety in Numbers When Ray approaches the group, Karen asks for proof of his supplies before hearing him out, and Ray acknowledges he thought they might ask that. He looks over his shoulder and calls to Austin and Noah, who approach the group with a duffel bag. Austin backs his father up by saying he is not lying as he puts a duffel bag filled with supplies on the ground. Ray tells the group there are only enough to last a day, but the group can have more if they help him. Mal explains Nebraska is running on empty in terms of free supplies an admits they don't really have a choice, so he asks what Ray wants from them. Ray tells them he needs help rescuing his daughter. Karen asks what happened to Ray's daughter, and the man tells them 'bad people' are holding her hostage – adding that if they agree to help him he'll take them to a place where they can discuss everything in full. He emphasises how he has supplies and Austin begs for their help, which secures Karen's sympathy. Austin later offers a handshake to Mal, introducing himself as Austin and his brother as Noah, but the gesture is rejected. Karen swoops in and accepts the handshake in Mal's stead, introducing her own group, but is concerned when Austin keeps hold of her hand for slightly too long and she has to tell him to let go. Ray beckons the group to follow him and Austin and Noah swiftly trail after their father, picking up the duffel bag of supplies as they go. Mal and Karen linger back for a moment as the former asks the latter if she still has his knife, then notes it's good she does. The group arrives at a small house situated in the woods around sunset. Annie tries to break the ice with Noah to little avail. Austin reveals that his family has been somewhat sheltered as he states he doesn't know what it's like to sleep on concrete and notes that his father was 'prepared' for the outbreak. When Finn questions this Austin explains that Ray was a doomsday prepper, but the former merely disregards the man as a nutcase. Austin contests that Ray was right in the end, which is what matters. Inside the house, Ray tells Karen and Mal to take a seat, then sends Austin to the kitchen to fix some food. Finn attempts to gather more information by asking if the house is where their food is kept, but Ray says he doesn't keep all of it there and that the rest is well hidden. Austin returns with food and passes it out to the group as Karen notices Noah is missing. Ray explains the boy has probably run upstairs as he does not like strangers – then tells Austin to take Noah some food as he can handle the situation on his own. When everyone gathers in the living room, Ray tells his sons to stick close but to retreat to the house if things turn sour – and to leave him behind if they absolutely have to. Austin says he'll look after Noah no matter what, and Ray has to ask Noah again to make sure he heard before the younger boy hums in agreement. Later, Karen, Finn and Noah wait in a treeline. Finn pushes Noah for information on Ray, but Noah insists that Phoebe is real. They are interrupted by Austin, who claims to have been doing something important (and also taking a toilet break due to nerves). Karen explains to him that Mal, Ray and Annie are scouting out the community allegedly holding Phoebe hostage. Relationships Appearances Volume 2: Pursuit of Happiness * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 Trivia * Austin was a member of the Boy Scouts of America. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kemp Family